Zipangese Occupation Of Terra
by J.G.Lukasiewicz1919
Summary: The Occupation and consolidation of power over Earth aka Terra as seen through the eyes of a Imperial Zipangese Army officer as the government works to wipe the past away for the former Europan Empire and solidify it's hold over Earth with an iron grip through fear, crimes against humanity, and the erasing of everything that made Europa and the CON what it was.


**A short story taking place after the Zipangese occupation of Earth after the Solar War against the CON-SDI and Europan Empire**

* * *

 _"For over three hundred years, we were told the same thing over and over from birth. Our foes robbed us of our home, they sought not only to end our way of life but to end our civilisation. Seeing this planet. This holy place our Shogun was born upon, cities reduced to ruin by our foe. I believe it now, it wasn't just propaganda. And now the cowards have fled before our might. We're left to restore order, to rebuild and assimilate. However that can only be done if the past of our foes for once and for all, are killed. Our orders didn't make much sense when we first got them but seeing the damage done to the planet. I now realise, there is reason behind it. If we allow the remaining noble classes of Europa to live then we'll be inviting a return to chaos, to disorder... Our transport is landing outside of the Europan Parliament where we are to take custody of the remaining nobles. We are to put an end to all of them, every man, woman, and child. None are allowed to survive, by decree of the Shogun herself..."_ Captain Tanaka wrote into his journal as the transport touched down on the cold hard concrete with a loud thud. The landing ramp dropped down and he shuffled away his journal in his pack, taking up his laser rifle he took a deep breath while his men passed by him, leaving the transport.

He was the last one off and the ramp came up, shutting. He followed his men into the building, a whole division had moved in on the building and surrounded it however it was late at night. All of the nobles still left were likely asleep or praying to whatever god they believed in while the Zipangese Imperial Army moved in on the building with the Imperial Royal Guard.

The troops marched in, in formation with their rifles at the ready, Tanaka was at the front of the formation and unfortunately the first noble they came across was a woman with her children. The formation broke up and Captain Tanka raised his rifle firing it at the chest of the woman then his men opened fire on the two children with her and moved on. Tanaka stood there, staring at the sight before him. Shaking his head he went on as more gunfire erupted inside the structure, all he could say to himself was "This is for the future of our species, this is to prevent the next war, this is to preserve the peace." That.

That phrase was the only way Tanaka could rationalise this massacre, he himself lead a group of men into the main chambers where the Europan kaiser would've met with his people, a large group of nobles held each other and their children closely.

Tanaka looked to his men then the nobles, giving the nod. He and his men raised their rifles and gunned the group down without mercy. Families holding each other closely as their lives were taken without hesitation. Was this the revenge the Shogunate had promised long ago? Or was it just murder for the sake of murder by order of the Shogun's own lapdog, Lord General Kitagou Ayaka. Tanaka had no way of knowing but this was just the beginning of a long hunt not just for himself but for the Lord General herself.

After the massacre in the main chamber, Tanaka left and took off his helmet. Looking down he saw his boots were stained red as a river of blood had trailed out of the chamber, afterwards he looked up to catch a glimpse of the lapdog herself, sword drawn and escorted by two Imperial Royal Guards, the sword was already crimson with the blood of someone, likely more than just one person she'd killed off at some other part of the building.

"These nobles are like cockroaches, if we don't kill them all then they'll just breed more vile children we'll have to find and kill." Ayaka could be heard saying as she passed, the two IRGs were silent as they followed her, their faces devoid of any compassion, any hatred for their duty, that was what Tanaka wished for himself, to commit such atrocities without remorse, without joy, but he was despite what the Shogunate asserted still human. Just. A man.

The IRG on the other hand were but ruthless killers trained from birth to give their lives for the Shogun. The newer soldiers were much like the IRG, they felt no remorse for this crime being committed before his very eyes, women, children, men, unarmed and defenceless. Slaughtered by the orders of the Shogunate, of course in Shogun Mitsurugi's mind.

It wasn't enough to take their homeland for Zipang and enslave the population to work off some imagined "debt" to the Zipangese Star Empire so that maybe one day Zipang "might" see them as equals. This was a long time coming, while Zipang was arming itself to fight a greater war, it was slowly becoming what it had striven to destroy, hopefully as with the change in power that was to come, this wouldn't continue for long. That was all that could be hoped for.

Tanaka wandered off as the gunfire and screams echoed through the building, going up a staircase he found himself later at the highest point in the building with towering windows that had been likely shattered during the orbital bombardment Zipang had inflicted upon the whole of Germany as it had done with Italy, Spain, Austria, Sweden, Norway, Belgium. The Netherlands had already sunk into the ocean thanks to the bombardment so there was nothing there for Zipang to take, any survivors simply moved to Belgium or Germany. Setting his helmet down, Tanaka looked out to the skies. The gunfire continued and as did the screams and pleas for mercy.

The memories of the war that started it all flooded back to Tanaka, he was there when the Germans and the CON landed on the Solomons, he was there when Alternative V was initiated and the Empire fled to Alpha Centauri, the Shogunate went through great lengths to ensure the continuation of it's existence despite the threats that laid on Earth. He thought that this war would be the last one then he could go home, go back to Japan, his family was likely all mostly gone aside from his wife and child whom fled with him when Alternative V was enacted, the country was likely to have changed greatly since the apparent occupation by the CON after the war but still. It was his country, and all he desired was to return to it.


End file.
